


Untold Love

by ALL_DA_SHIPS



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAU Team - Freeform, Narrator likes to destroy people, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_DA_SHIPS/pseuds/ALL_DA_SHIPS
Summary: Y/N is already in a relationship, Spencer doesn’t know for a while. What’s going to happen when time runs out?
Kudos: 2





	1. Background

Y/N sat at her desk listening to music. Specifically, Sweater Weather. Reid sat about two desks over, abandoning paperwork to watch her lipsynch. Y/N looked up, smiling at Spencer. Blushing and frantically trying to look busy, he fell out of his chair. Y/N jumped up and looked over, “Spence?! Are you ok?!” Morgan leant forward, “You good Pretty Boy?” Reid shakily stood up and chuckled. “Yeah I’m good. Thought I saw a bug, sorry.” ‘Okay’, ‘Alright’. Everyone sat down... and Hotch's door _flew_ open.

* * *

The door shut with a _click_. He strode to Rossi’s office and without knocking, walked inside. “You saw that right?” Hotch sat on Rossi’s couch, a face of pure disbelief. “Hello to you to Aaron, may I introduce you to this thing called ‘knocking’ to you?” Hotch chuckled and asked again, “Did you see that?” Pasta Man leant back and sighed. “If you meant Lover Boy _literally_ going head over heels then yes.” The Unit Chief sighed, “Wait until Reid finds out. He’s going to be heartbroken.” David leant forward this time. “Find out what?” A puzzled look on his facial features. Hotch made eye contact. “Y/N has a girlfriends.” “Ah... that would do it.” Most of the team knew of Y/N’s partner, except Reid.


	2. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThErE’s FuCkErY aFoOt

Reid sat at his desk, fiddling with a Rubic’s cube. He kept glancing up each time the elevator dinged, Morgan noticed. “Hey Pretty Boy, what’s got you distracted?” Reid sighed and leant back, “Y/N hasn’t answered her phone, this isn’t like her...” Morgan studied Spencer’s face. “I know what you’re doing Morgan, you can tease me **after** we find out if she’s ok.” Morgan leaned back, hands up in surrender. “Let me see if Garcia will call, Y/N usually answers her.”

* * *

“She won’t answer me either 187. Let me see if I can ping her phone.” Reid sat anxiously on Garcia’s desk, trying not to cry. “Um. Ok G-Garcia, t-try that.” Y/N’s phone pinged in her apartment. “Would she hate me if I went to check up on her?” Spencer stood and messed with his bag. “No baby, I think we’re all worried at this point. Just go and check on her ok?” Reid left and checked with Hotch, he already knew the answer though.

* * *

Reid walked up to Y/N’s door, struggling to put his own key in the lock. He knocked first he really did. “Y/N”, he walked though her living room. He let out a shaker breath hearing motion in her bedroom. Drawing a gun just in case, as much as this cliche happened it’s second nature. Reid then walked through the door.


	3. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the poor baby as enough trauma as it is, but let’s add some more.

Spencer gasped and ran towards what he was hoping wasn’t real. A mess. Of blood and white sheets lay on the bed. A small whisper appeared on the other side of the bed. “No” Reid was met with a sight more horrifying than the first. A weak Y/N was almost drowning in blood. So much he couldn’t tell if it was all hers, or where it came from. He knelt down whispering, “Hey, hey, Y/N it’s me Reid. Hey baby-” _Since when has eh used pet names._ “-hey stay awake for me please.” He fumbled dialing 911, his hands slick with blood just from checking a faint pulse.

* * *

The ambulance seemed to get there too late. Spencer tried so hard just to keep the wounds together. He watched the lights drive away, not permitted to ride with her. Standing for a minute he processed everything. His knees hit the concrete, tears already dried up. He stared at the dry blood on his hands and in his nails. _Team team..._ Garcia’s line rang. “Hey Spencer is everything ok, I was starting to worry about you too.” “Um...uh Y-...”, the words just wouldn’t come up. “She uh, t-the a-ambulance just left.” Penelope jumped up, instinctively grabbing her bag. “Is she ok Reid? Reid talk to me.” “just g-get down here, p-please Garcia.“ “Ok, ok. I’m going to hang up but I need you to stay right where you are ok?” He made a small noise and Garcia goodbye’d and hung up.

* * *

Garcia stormed into Hotch’s’ office. “sir, it’s Y/N. And Reid. We all need to leave. Now.” She walked out and towards the confused glances in the bullpen. _Garcia never has a go bag._ Erin Strauss, sitting across from Hotch, looked insulted. He grabbed his things. “I’m sorry but this is very urgent. The full report will cross your desk,” And with that he shut the door. Rossi’s was next. “Y/N. We’re leaving now. Emergency.” the only words left said and the rest of the team was soon piling into SUV’s.


	4. The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team rushes to Reid at Y/N’s apartment, the story unfolds from there.

The rest of the team; Prentiss, JJ, Morgan, all received the same message as Rossi. The full case was repeated in the car. “Reid asked me to call Y/N because she wasn’t answering him. She didn’t answer me so I pinged her phone. It was her apartment, so Reid went to see what happened.” Garcia seemed almost out of breath. “It was a long time of silence and then he called me. He was crying and I couldn’t really get anything out of him. I did get ambulance and to get down there. I told him to stay there and now we are driving.” Garcia took a deep breath and gripped the side of the car door. Morgan was driving.

* * *

The silence on the other end of the radio was deafening. Rossi spoke up. “Half of us get the kid to see his girl, the others get law enforcement if they aren’t already there.” Garcia’s SUV volunteered for the first task. Slowly pulling into the apartment parking lot, a small figure came into view. Garcia jumped out before the vehicle fully stopped. She bent down and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Hey 187, can you stand up for me please? We’re going to the hospital, do you know which one?” He mumbled something and Morgan entered it into the GPS. Penelope held his hand and whispered soft words. They all knew any questioning would break him down further.

* * *

The second SUV took in the surroundings of Y/N’s apartment. Most took notes knowing they would get kicked out when law got there. “I don’t see any sign of forced entry.” Prentiss yelled. JJ answered, “Maybe she knew her attacker?” “You talk like she’s already dead.” The scope of the home was silent after that. Rossi returned from Y/N’s bedroom. “I wasn’t able to touch anything. Maybe Garcia can hack the photos from the local P.D.” The girls walked towards the door, but Rossi held both arms out. “I know we’ve all seen horrible things, but you ladies don’t need that image.” They walked back into the living room. P.D. was called again for confirmation. “Let’s at least stay until they get here. Then we can go to the hospital.” They agreed.


	5. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole team makes it to the hospital. And boy does Reid unravel.

Reid paced in the waiting room. He shook of any physical contact. SUV 1 was just as restless but stayed seated. SUV 2 arrived later, the sun was close to setting. They were all clearly pissed off, but dropped that look. Upon seeing Spencer. Rossi pulled Hotch aside, at least out of hearing range. “If I ever get my hands on that deputy, you’ll have a new unsub on your hands.” Hotch just nodded and offered a different subject. “Garcia’s looking into suspect.” Rossi nodded and the men returned to the group. Guess who hadn’t stopped pacing?

* * *

No one really knew what to say. At least what to say without Reid taking it the wrong way. He started scratching at his hands, blood sprouting. Morgan glanced around and stood up. He took Spencer’s hands and soon had him in a bone-crushing hug. He gripped Morgan’s shirt and sobbed. They both slowly sat down on the floor, Derek never letting go. The team just shared a knowing look. And the longer the group stayed with no news, the worse Reid seemed to unravel. Hotch bent down and quietly said, “Reid, I know you want to stay in case of knees, but you need a shower. And some new clothes, maybe to grab your Go-Bag too. Ok?” He slowly nodded and clung to Morgan as they stood.

* * *

The team watched as Reid and Morgan slowly drove off. Emily spoke up, “Let’s try not to pull another ‘fake death’ thing, ok? i think he would maim all of us if she was found to be alive.” It sounded like a joke, however her face showed no sign of that. JJ broke the silence after that. “Ok, so no one is going to acknowledge Spence basically professing his love. I mean it’s obvious.” Emily looked down, “Nope.” “Not happening”, Rossi supplied that one. Hotch just looked away. 


	6. Hospital Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally receives news of Y/N’s condition.

None of the team had left the lobby, most feared what Reid would do unchecked. Then a nurse walked towards them. Spencer shot up and wiped the tear tracks on his face. “Are you all here for Y/N?” The group nodded, “Yes ma’am.” “Alright... Well, the damage was extensive. The full list is here.” A small packet was put into Reid’s hands. “She will survive, but the doctors have her in a medical coma for a better recovery. Two of you can see her at a time. Room 6.” With that she walked off. Reid stared ahead, like he didn’t process any of it. He then shakily started down the hall. Morgan grabbed ahold of him in case of a fall. Room 6 wasn’t that far, but everyone stayed behind Reid.

* * *

He walked through the frame and nearly collapsed. Plenty machines beeped and blinked at him. Y/N wasn’t covered in blood this time and the team could see cuts on her face. Lacerations on her arms were present too. Morgan sat Reid down in a chair next to the bed. He stepped back and watched the smaller one slowly touch her hand. His head was down and everyone else talked in the hall. Hotch started, “I know P.D. is going to keep us out of this, but if they withhold all the details I’m hoping Garcia can find them.” She nodded quickly at the statement. “Good, let’s hope they wake her up soon.” Morgan stepped back a bit. “I’m going to see if two people can stay. Someone needs to keep an eye on Pretty Boy. That and I know he won’t leave unless forced.” A few nods and Morgan made his way down the hall.

* * *

They all peered into the room. Reid hadn’t moved an inch. They all studied her face instead, her sleeping, comatose face. The. Job left visible eye bags and wrinkles. There weren’t many, Y/N was close to Spencer’s age. But a few were visible nonetheless. Morgan returned. “That was quick.”, Rossi jumped as he appeared behind him. Derek chuckled. “Yeah, apparently a worried FBI agent gets a quick response.” Garcia tilted her head. “Well what did they say about you staying with Boy Wonder?” Morgan’s head shot up at the question. “Oh, yeah. I’m good to go. I’ll take night shifts to watch him, but I can’t stay all day. You all will need to come up with a schedule.” Nodding all around, they continued to watch the duo actually in the room. 


End file.
